


TEASER; The Red Sun Setting

by Nilla00



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Omnic Crisis, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilla00/pseuds/Nilla00
Summary: Hey guys, this is a teaser for a story I am working on; The Red Sun Setting.This fan-fic will be a little bit divergent from the canon of Overwatch, and basically me exploring some ideas I really love along with the development of our two favorite angsty boys; Mcree and Hanzo.If you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to comment, or even things you'd like me to incorporate into the fic! I love getting new ideas from the community!Enjoy!





	TEASER; The Red Sun Setting

Grey clouds roll and churn in the sky above him, yet hanzo makes no attempt to move form his perch upon the highest roof at the watchpoint, overlooking the howling ocean. Sake bottle in hand. His cheeks feel rough where his salty tears were dried from the biting winter wind, his hands shook with each sip of the warm drink.

Hanzo was quivering, but not from the cold. His mind was swarming with memories that for years he had tried to keep from resurfacing.  
He squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to halt the onslaught.

~~~

“Hanzo, how come your cranes always look better than mine?”  
Genji’s small hands held out a crane only smaller, its head bent at a slightly off angle. Hanzo, only 9, smiled down at his younger brother, tousling his hair

“Sparrow, you merely lack patience, each fold requires the utmost care, press too hard and you rip the paper, watch.”  
Hanzo gently picks up a new piece of origami paper, a light green shade, and begins to fold.  
Genji’s eyes never leave Hanzo's hands, and once he has finished, the younger smiles up at him. “I want to be just like you when I grow up.” He says, eyes shining. Hanzo hands him the small green crane, Genji taking it with great care.  
“What do you mean?” Hanzo asks.  
“I want to be good at everything, like you are!” Genji laughs, jumping onto his big brother, encasing him in a giggly embrace. Hanzo laughs too.

~~~

Thunder begins to roll in the distance, and Hanzo vaguely registers the loud sloshing of his gourd, indicating that his sake was almost gone. 

The first fat droplets of rain land on his hands, shimmering in the grey light cast from the sun behind thick clouds. Looking at the rainclouds, Hanzo is again pulled back into his memories.

~~~

Hanzo, now 13, watches the rain falling outside the temple, landing on the petals of the sakura trees encasing the castle grounds.  
His body ached from a long day’s training, his legs and back bruised from where his father and sparring trainers had tripped him, or forced him to the ground.  
“You will learn nothing from people going easy on you Hanzo. Again!”

Over and over he would drag his body form the dirt, once again taking his fighting stance in preparation for the next blow.

Tears built up from the pain of training spilled over his cheeks as he sat on the wooden floor, watching the spring rain dancing outside. His hands shook where cane marks reminded him of his most recent punishment. 

Small footsteps echoed out behind him. He did not have to turn to know who it was seeking him out, the only one who would seek him out this late, and not to mention in the middle of a storm.

“Big brother, why are you sitting out here in the rain?” Genji’s small voice, only just recognisable over the rain, made Hanzo wipe his eyes.

He turned around to face his brother and offered a small smile. “Genji, come, watch the way the rain makes the petals from the Sakura dance.”  
Genji walked over and sat next to his brother, leaning against his shoulder.  
They sat in silence for a while, before Genji’s attention turned from the rain to his brother, specifically his hands.

“Did mother do this to you?”  
He asked, gently touching the red welts on Hanzo’s wrists and hands. Hanzo sighed, pulling his sleeves down over the marks.  
“Ah, don’t worry about that little brother, they don’t even hurt anymore.”

Hanzo’s eyes widened when his brother began to sob, head in his hands.  
“Its because I ate all the mochi cakes isn’t it?” He cried some more, this time burying his face into Hanzo’s shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry Hanzo, you shouldn’t have told mother it was you, I heard you say it!”  
Hanzo smiled and petted his brothers head, humming.  
“Genji I do not regret taking the blame for you, there is nothing to apologise, I did it because I love you and do not wish to see you get hurt. Especially not over something as silly as a few mochi cakes.”

Hanzo laughed quietly and held his brother until his tears ceased.  
Together, they watched the storm until the clouds thinned out, and the sunset cast rays of golden light across the garden, catching and reflecting in the rain droplets that remained on the trees.

~~~

The waves below Hanzo churned against the cliff’s edge, coiling up towards him, almost beckoning him to jump. Hanzo felt the tingles in his feet from the cold wind, his gaze cast over the ocean.

Each heartbeat felt like it was pumping poison through his body, and tears were once again beginning to slide down his cheeks. Everything hurt, his heart, his head from the alcohol and his palms where his fingernails had bitten into his skin from being clenched so hard.

And worst of all, the freezing sensation of his dragons biting under his skin, clawing for a release that he could not allow, lest he destroys the whole watchpoint and cliffside.

Pathetic. He thought. The mighty Hanzo Shimada brought to his knees by a bunch of outcasted soldiers. Worthless. How could he not expect these people to turn on him? He was a fool to think that he could belong somewhere after what he had done.  
Redemption. Hanzo laughed humourlessly, perhaps this was all an elaborate ploy by his brother in order to finally push Hanzo off the edge.

His heart ached at that thought, could his brother betray him like he did all those years ago? Perhaps he was waiting now, letting Hanzo dwell on his pain for as long as possible before finally using his katana to cut him down. 

Hanzo remembers him, even as a teenager, bubbly and stubborn. Always doing what he thought was the best use of his time, loving his older brother dearly. It was only when they had gotten older that things had started to change.

“Genji,” Hanzo said, squeezing his eyes shut.

~~~

“Genji?” Hanzo walked into his younger brother’s room, unsurprised to find it empty. He growled. “You fucking idiot, father will kill you if he finds you gone again.”

He peers around the room, spotting the small green crane resting on the windowsill. sighing, Hanzo exits and starts the precarious effort of retrieving his brother.

He easily slips past the castle guards, having practiced this a lot due to his brother's very inquisitive nature, always wanting to visit the town and specifically the arcade. 

Hanzo strolled the streets quietly, dark hoodie pulled up over his head to avoid being recognised by any enemies of the Shimada clan, not that any of them would likely dare to come this close to the castle itself. 

After a few minutes, Hanzo reaches the arcade, walking inside he spots a very energetic Genji playing on his favorite machine. Hanzo walked over to him swiftly and grabbed him by the neck, startling him.  
“Whoah, whoah! oh, hey Hanzo.” Hanzo glared at his brother, but let go of his neck.  
“I told you that if you snuck out again Father would have your head.”  
Genji scoffs. “He can't just murder his son Hanzo, and besides it's not like I’m halfway across Japan, it's just the arcade.”

Hanzo growls again. “You are an imbecile, you’re going to get yourself exiled from the clan if you keep doing this, the elders already hate your guts.”  
Genji laughed at that. “Perhaps that would be ideal, then I would be able to do what I want to do for once.”

Hanzo’s anger swirled in the pit of his stomach. “You have always done what you want to, and I’m always the one getting the punishment for your indiscretions. You must come back to the castle Genji, don’t make me force you.”

Genji glared up at him. “You know, you’re starting to sound a lot like father.” Hanzo’s eyes widened. “I will return to the castle when I want, father can punish me if he chooses but that won't stop me from having fun big brother.”  
Genji’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

Hanzo stepped back from his brother, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
“Fine, so be it, I will no longer try and prevent the lashings you will receive for this foolish behavior.”  
Genji did not look at him, instead, he mumbled; “I don’t need your protection.”

Hanzo stormed from the arcade, his anger swirling inside him the whole journey back.  
He ended up spending most of the night in the training yard, beating training dummies to pieces.

~~~

Hanzo was now soaked to the bone, his arms shaking from the exertion of holding back his dragons. He felt the anger now as he had all those years ago, he wouldn’t hold it in anymore.  
With a yell, he finally allowed his dragons to peel away from his skin, leaving his arm feeling cold and numb.  
They spewed forth like the rapids of a river, coiling and spiraling into the air, leaving shocks of electricity behind them. Their roars paralleled the deep thunder overhead, and Hanzo watched weakly as they slowly turned around in the sky and barrelled directly towards him.

He closed his eyes just before their gaping mouths hit him. He had felt this before, the feeling of being torn from the inside out, the feeling of pure power and anger coursing through his body. 

But it never came. Not this time.

He opened his eyes to see both dragons floating before him, only meters from where he knelt on the roof. Blue electric light zapped from their scales, traveling through the air and hitting him on his arms and legs occasionally. Their heads were turned side on so each dragon had on large eye peering into his own.  
Long cobalt tongues tested the air and hung lazily out of their mouths, gaping with ice blue teeth. Their bodies bobbed and curled around the wind as they hovered.

Hanzo felt helpless before the beasts, knowing full well that they could devour him without a second thought, and yet they just watched him.

“Why are you punishing me like this?” He begged, palms open towards the sky. “I cannot live surrounded by only pain and sadness.” More tears burned down his cheeks. The dragons deep breaths caught on the wind, the sound of tinkling bells dwelled in Hanzo’s ears.

After a pause, one of the twins opened up a gaping mouth towards him and let out a deafening roar that shook Hanzo’s bones and drowned out his hearing, closing his eyes against the icy wind produced by it, he was dragged down into another vision.

~~~

The rain left the ground slippery and coated the town in darkness. Yet Hanzo moved silently across the garden, like a ghost, heading towards the temple in which he knew he would find his brother.

Reaching the edge of the sakura garden, he landed on the wooden walkway that leads to the castle temple. His breathing was rapid and unsteady, his heart clenched tightly with the knowledge of what he knew had to transpire on that evening.  
“He is a disgrace, he is endangering the clan. He does not belong. He must die. He must die for you to prove your worth and true allegiance to this clan, Hanzo Shimada.”

The voices of the elders repeated over and over in his mind, as Hanzo tried to assure himself of his duty. He must not fail. The clan depends on it.

He took the first step towards the entrance, and then another, eventually reaching the end of the walkway, where he could see his brother sitting, in his hand the flower from one of the blooming sakura trees outside.

Hanzo paused.  
The rain from outside slid down his cheeks and neck, mingling with the tears streaming from his eyes. He stepped towards Genji. His hand reached around his back to unsheathe his katana. He could make it quick, painless.

A few steps away from him, his little brother stood and turned around. Hanzo saw the lack of surprise in his eyes, saw how his own hand was resting, ready to unsheathe his sword. 

“Hanzo. You have come.” Hanzo said nothing, just watched from his position underneath the wooden archway of the entrance to the temple. The orange light from the lanterns cast wicked shadows across the floor.

Genji’s voice was sad, tired. Angry. Something that Hanzo couldn’t quite place. He gritted his teeth.  
“It is despicable that it has come to this. Two brothers fighting to the death under the orders of people who don’t give two shits about us.” Hanzo breathed in sharply. He knew what Hanzo was here for. He knew.

“This doesn’t have to be painful Genji.” He offered. Hanzo frowned at his words. He could not fulfill his duty thinking of his brother like this. He remembered all their fights, and his brother’s actions against his father and himself, against the clan. Locking away all emotion, staring at his brother not as kin, but as foe.

His dragons rumbled underneath his skin, uneasy. Unsure to see the figure before them as their brother or their next meal.

“You have disobeyed the clan for far too long, your actions can no longer be tolerated. You are putting us all in danger. It must end tonight.” He repeated the words of his elders, venom lacing his voice. 

Genji laughed, unsheathing his katana. “No. I have waited too long for this moment, to finally be able to show my big brother that I am not below him. You were always the golden child, the one meant for greatness. The great dragon of the North. I will no longer hide in the shadows whilst you take the spotlight Hanzo.”

Genji spat into the dirt. He bared his teeth and brought his sword up in a wide arc, preparing himself for battle.

“I will kill you and the entire Shimada empire with you. I will no longer allow such cruel and hateful people to control me or Japan!” Genji was yelling by the end of his sentence. 

Hanzo brought his sword up too, growling at Genji’s words. “Do your worst, sparrow. I will not allow you to leave this temple alive.” 

Genji yelled and lunged at his older brother, their swords smashing together hard enough to make sparks fly, causing a large chunk of steel to snap off of Hanzo’s blade. Thunder crackled above them, and lightning bathed the room in a white light.

Both brothers fought with a rage that had been built up over years, every fight, every jealousy and every hurt released as steel clanged against steel, a dance of death to the song of the thunder and lighting outside. 

Genji had managed to hit a few blows on Hanzo, one on his arm, two on his legs. Hanzo was struggling to get his lethal blow on his brother, who danced away with an agility that far surpassed his own.  
Yet after a few minutes, Hanzo had also cut into his brother's legs and chest, and both were wet with their own and each other's blood.

As Genji began to tire, Hanzo felt his rage building up inside him, he mercilessly cut into his brother at every opportunity, he brought his sword down in an overhead arch, among for Genji’s neck.  
Genji managed to parry just in time to avoid being decapitated, and pushed Hanzo a few feet away before his legs gave way underneath him.

“Brother stop, it doesn’t have to end like this. You don’t have to be controlled by them!” He tried to reason, but Hanzo was long past that, all he could see was red.

“You are not my brother. You have not been my brother for years.” Hanzo stood tall, despite the wounds on his legs and chest. 

Genji laughed. “I will not go easy.” He stood again, and with the last of his strength, called upon his ancient dragon spirit.  
“ryuujin no ken wo kurae!” He sprung forward, but Hanzo met him halfway, yelling his own summoning call.  
“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!”  
Blue and green collided and bathed the temple in light, swords met in the night only a few more times before the light faded, and the sound of Genji’s blade falling to the floor was the only noise besides the quiet pattering of the rain outside. 

Hanzo was panting. He looked down at the crumpled body of his brother,  
Weak. Pathetic.  
He thought.  
My brother.

 

My brother.

He again looked at the blood dripping from his katana and pooling beneath the body of his brother. He saw Genji offering a folded crane with a bent wing.  
He saw him gazing out at the wet sakura blossoms in the spring.  
He saw him giggling and laughing at a joke Hanzo had told him in the summer.

Hanzo’s whole body shook.

“What have I done?”

He looked at the blood on his hands. He fell to his knees before his brother. 

“Genji” He gently touched his brother’s shoulder. Cold.  
“Genji, please. Wake up.” Fresh tears slid down his cheeks. His brother did not move. His brother would never move again. And it was his fault. 

Hanzo backed away from the body, dropping his katana at his feet. The dragons howled under his skin, their agony tearing through his veins. 

Hanzo ran.

He ran into the night and he didn’t turn back.

~~~

Hanzo gasped as he returned to the present. The dragons were closer now, close enough for him to touch, but he did not dare. 

“Why are you showing me this. Why are you tormenting me” The sound of bells chimed as they spoke to him? 

You do this to yourself. 

You do not forgive yourself.

You killed him.

He has given you a chance Hanzo.

Do not waste it.

Hanzo sobbed as the dragons started to crackle and fade out of existence, their blue light returning to the tattoo on his arm. He didn’t deserve a chance. He deserved nothing but this pain.

Hanzo again looked down at the foamy waves hurling themselves against the cliffside. Suddenly he realised that the drop onto the sharp rocks below didn’t seem as painful as his struggle to exist in a world where everyone despised him, most of all himself, for his mistakes. 

“Hanzo. What’re you doin’.”  
He turned from the ocean to face the cowboy, just emerged from the stairwell that led to the rooftop, his hands still on the door.  
Mcree looked nervous, his hat was no-where to be seen and his scruffy hair a mess on his head. He was panting as if he had just run across the whole watchpoint.

Hanzo glares at him, standing up.  
“Have you come to express your disgust as well Mcree? If so I do not need to hear it. I believe I got enough from Angela.” Hanzo spits her name. “Give me peace.” His voice was hoarse and crackly from both the crying and the dragons burning under his skin. He could almost feel the static dancing on his arms.

“I didn’t come here for that. I came to make sure you’re alright’” Jesse’s voice was rich with worry, Hanzo had a hard time believing it was genuine. Jesse took a step towards him, his clothes almost immediately soaked by the rain. More thunder crackled above them, as if in warning.

Hanzo snarled at him. “You have no reason to care about me. Did you not hear what she said? I’m a MURDERER Jesse! I killed my own brother!”  
Hanzo was sobbing again, and back away closer to the edge of the roof.

Jesse paused, unmoving.  
“I killed my little brother like he was criminal scum!… Like he was nothing.” Hanzo was barely whispering now, just loud enough for Jesse to pick up.

“Hanzo please listen to me, you made a mistake, Genji talked to me, he said that the clan manipulated you, gave you no choice.” He pleaded with the distraught man, trying to get him to calm down. Jesse was slowly stepping towards Hanzo as he spoke. 

“Genji is alive. He’s not dead, and he’s forgiven you, please don’t go’n make any stupid decisions. I know your hurtin’ but you have to listen to me.”

Hanzo glared at the cowboy, his legs were weak, his hands shaking. “I don’t deserve his forgiveness. I deserve his sword at my throat!” He spoke the last part in Japanese, spitting each syllable into the wind.

Hanzo turned towards the ocean again, tempting the idea of falling into its waves and letting nature finish him off if Genji insisted on refusing. He was tired of running. It was time to pay his dues. 

Before he could even move to the edge of the roof his arm was wrenched backward, pulling the rest of him with it. 

Jesse grabbed both of Hanzo's wrists and slammed his body against the outside wall of the stairwell, holding him in place with his own. 

“Fuckin’ listen to me! I am not letting you throw yourself off that cliff face Hanzo. You deserve more than that. I’ve seen it!”  
Hanzo struggled against the cowboy's weight, but he was too weak to pull away, his wrists being held on either side of his head. 

Jesse didn’t loosen up his grip.  
“Let me go you idiot” Hanzo spat at Jesse, trying to kick at him but failing miserably.

Jesse’s brown eyes softened, his mouth set in a concerned line. “No Hanzo. I've seen people when they’re like this. I’m not lettin’ you hurt yerself because you’re feeling worthless.”

Hanzo gave up his struggle and instead began to sob, tears running down his cheeks, the salty taste mixing with the rainwater on his skin.

“You made a mistake okay? Shit, a big fuckin’ mistake, but you’re my friend Hanzo, and you clearly regret what you did more than anythin’.” Jesse was anxious, what if he had been a few minutes late finding him? He didn’t want to think about it.

Hanzo’s voice was weak when he replied, clearly confused. “You should despise me, fool.” Jesse chuckled, and let his grip up a bit, still leaning most of his body on Hanzo. 

“How could I hate anyone with a beautiful face like that darlin’?”  
Hanzo sighed and sniffed, yet his tears and the rain had stopped.  
“You never miss an opportunity to be annoying do you?” 

Jesse smiled down at him.  
“Naw, I’m serious, you haven’t done a damn thing to make me think that you deserve half of the hate that Angela was spittin’ at you. You’ve been nothing but kind to me since you got here Hanzo. Well, about as kind as an ex-shimada leader can be I s’pose” He grinned down at the archer again.

Hanzo looked frail, broken. Dark circles hung under his eyes, his usual frown replaced by a somber, exhausted expression.  
Jesse was sure that if he wasn’t holding him up at his shoulders then he would have crumbled down on himself.  
“Hanzo, look at me.”  
Hanzo’s eyes met with Jesse’s chocolate brown ones, his head feeling heavy and dizzy.

“You do deserve a second chance, everyone deserves a chance at redemption. You have to believe that.”  
Hanzo didn’t believe it, but something in Jesse’s eye had him holding his tongue, or maybe that was nausea in his stomach.  
“I’m gonna be here to support you, you don’t have to go through this alone darlin’”

After a few seconds, Hanzo nodded, too weak to argue anymore.  
Jesse said something else, too fuzzy for Hanzo's ringing ears to pick up.

A second later he felt his head fall against Jesse’s chest before his vision began to swim with darkness, and he collapsed.


End file.
